Naruto: Uchiha Chronicles
by Lightning Dasher
Summary: Danieru is a survivor of the Uchiha. Follow him through the series as he strives to become the best! Pairings: You get to decide pretty much. Let me know who you want to be paired up. But I will decide that. For the OC, I'm gonna think about him for a bit


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. But Danieru belongs to me.

Naruto: Uchiha Chronicles Ch. 1

* * *

Danieru yawned, getting up. "Ugh, the final exam is today. But I don't know the Bunshin no Jutsu _still_." He said, annoyed. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and put his trademark headphones on. 

Danieru Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. He was born just seconds before Sasuke, and you know that means they're twin brothers. He has the hairstyle as Sasuke, but his hair is a natural blue. But he prefers to wear a black shirt, black shorts, black shinobi sandals, and medium-sized headphones around his neck. Itachi didn't kill him because he was having a sleepover with Kiba the night Itachi decided to murder the Uchiha clan. Because of that incident, Danieru has been taken care of by the Inuzukas ever since. Also, Danieru and Kiba have been best friends for as long as they can remember.

Danieru then walked out of his room, when Kiba's mom came up and told him, "You better do well today, Mister."

Danieru smirked, "Yeah, I know."

Kiba then ran towards them, "C'mon, Danieru! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Danieru smirked, "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." He then ran out the door to get to the Academy.

Later, at the Ninja Academy...

Iruka looked to see the two friends rush in. "Oh, Kiba, Akamaru, Danieru. You're here."

Danieru asked in between breaths, "Are we late?"

"No, you're actually a little early. Please. Take your seats." Iruka smiled.

The two went to go sit down. Danieru looked around, he noticed that a few were there as well. 'Let's see... Hinata-chan, Sasuke, and... Shino.'

A few minutes passed and the rest of the students arrived in class, Sakura and Ino squeezing in, competing against each other again.

"Oh, brother. Why does every girl have to fight over Sasuke? Sheesh." Danieru sighed, annoyed.

Kiba laughed, "Ha! Who cares anyway? What matters is today's the day we're gonna be Genin!"

"That's if we pass."

"Well, of course! But you and I are gonna wipe the floor with this wimpy exam!"

"I sure hope so." Danieru looked over at Hinata, and when she noticed she averted her gaze, blushing.

'Man, Hinata-chan sure is looking good today, though.' Danieru thought.

Iruka then spoke over the class, "Alright everyone! Attention please!" the class quieted down, "Today you'll be taking your Genin Exams. The Jutsu you must perform is Bunshin no Jutsu."

Danieru became upset. 'Bunshin no Jutsu? Are you serious? Oh, man.'

Hinata looked over at Naruto and Danieru with concern.

After everybody took the exam, Danieru, who was last, walked in the room to take the test.

'Well, some others failed. So that makes me feel a little better. But still...' Danieru became worried.

Iruka then spoke to him, "Alright, make 3 clones, Danieru-san."

'Ah, well. Here goes nothing!'

Danieru formed the handseals and attempted to perform the technique. But, he only produced a single, dead clone.

Iruka yelled, "YOU FAIL!!!"

Danieru walked out, saddened. Kiba was there when he came out. "I heard. But, don't worry. I know you'll find some way to pass."

Danieru looked up at him, "Thanks, Kiba. But... Let's face it. I'm no better than Naruto at this technique. I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later."

Danieru passed Kiba, and headed out. Kiba pondered, 'Man! Now we're not going to do missions together. Man, this sucks.'

Later that evening, Naruto and Danieru decided to hang out that day up on one of the buildings.

Naruto was the first to speak, "We'll pass, don't worry. One way or another, because I have to become Hokage!"

Danieru smiled, "Yeah, and you should make me your assisstant when you become Hokage, Naruto!"

"Alright!" Naruto gave Danieru a thumbs up.

Then, Mizuki walked by them, "Hey you guys. Wanna pass the exam?"

The two nodded. "Well, just get this scroll from the library," he showed them a peice of paper with the info they needed, "and learn just one jutsu from it and Iruka will be sure to pass the two of you!"

Danieru and Naruto both said, "Is it alright if it's the same technique?!?"

"Of course." Mizuki said, but thought at the same time, 'Now, Nine-Tailed Fox, you're going to die! Along with your friend!'

Later... After obtaining the forbidden scroll...

"Kage Bunshin? Ugh, fine..." Danieru said as he and Naruto began training.

Even later... "Naruto! Danieru! I found you!" Iruka jumped down, angry.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" The two of them said, "Now you have to pass us! Look!" They showed Iruka the scroll.

"That's the... Come on, you two are in so much tro- GET DOWN!" Iruka pushed the two down while diving himself from as giant shurikan that was thrown at them.

The one who threw the shuriken was Mizuki. "Ggh..." Danieru couldn't believe it. Mizuki had tricked them...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Well, I know you hate cliffhangers, but too bad! Please Review.


End file.
